This device of this disclosure relates to an improvement in lens-cover cleaning devices, and more particularly to dome-type covers for security cameras and light fixtures having such dome-type covers which resemble a half-sphere; i.e., up to 180°.
These types of dome covers generally are elevated and seated upon a pole. The greater the relative height of the security camera or light fixture, the greater the area of surveillance or illuminations. For a security camera also, the greater the stealth of location, the less likely it will be seen by intruders and the more likely it will maintain unimpaired surveillance.
The dome lens of the cameras and light fixtures faces downward. Regardless of this configuration, the dome lens will attract dust, dirt, and other environmental fallout and over time will obscure the lens. The greater the build-up, the greater the visual obstruction especially for a security surveillance camera thereby minimizing if not defeating the purpose of the camera. Maintaining a clean lens is therefore extremely important to the functionality, efficiency, and effectiveness of the camera and light fixtures.
Because of their height and, in particular for security cameras, their location, cleaning the dome covers is difficult, cumbersome, and oftentimes, dangerous. A person engaged in these duties must in many cases bring, set up, and use a bulky ladder; must lean precariously out of a nearby window; or buy or rent an expensive lift.
The dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure eliminates the dangers previously associated with cleaning dome covers for security cameras and light fixtures and also eliminates the excessive costs associated with such cleanings when using safety equipment for that purpose. The dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure is an easy-to-use device from ground level which can reach the most obscure of locations and with a simple rotation, clean dome covers without scratching or streaking the lens in the process. It is durable, long-lasting, and inexpensive in cost, use, and maintenance.
The foregoing has outlined some of the more pertinent objects of the dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure. These objects should be construed to be merely illustrative of some of the more prominent features and applications of the dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure. Many other beneficial results can be attained by applying the disclosed dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure in a different manner or by modifying the dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure within the scope of the disclosure. Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure may be had by referring to the summary of the dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure and the detailed description of the preferred embodiment in addition to the scope of the dome-cover cleaner of the present disclosure defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.